


Dear...

by otabeks_agape



Series: The Lines [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Because he knows Otabek is a hopeless romantic, Confession, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Swearing, Yuri tried so hard, Yuuri probably talked him into this, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otabeks_agape/pseuds/otabeks_agape
Summary: Yuris attempt to write a poem for his long time crush and best friend.





	1. Dear Beka

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, okay, it's dumb, but I just thought about it and how it would be kinda cute.........  
> Edit: I wrote the story behind Yuris decision to write a poem and how it got to Otabek (because Yuri sure as heck didn't send it himself)... Please check out part 1 if you're curious!

Dear Beka.

I know ~~your~~ you're an old man  
And you're into some sappy shit  
Like old novels and art and poems

  
Since I'm no author  
I tried to paint  
But I really fucking suck  
~~That made me really angry I'm just not patient okay~~

  
A poem it is, then  
But rhymes are fucking hard  
So are metaphors  
Because they don't fit you

  
You're no metaphor  
You are no sweet kiss of spring  
or the first breath of winter  
~~(and I totally didn't steal that line from The Last Unicorn)~~

  
You are just you  
And that makes you ~~awesome~~ ~~beautiful~~ ~~a good friend~~ **perfect**  
You don't need to be compared to something  
Or hide behind pretty words

  
I want to make you happy  
You deserve the whole fucking world  
But I'm no ~~auhtor~~ author or artist  
And I suck at poems

  
All I can do is try  
That's more than I do for most people  
And I really do try hard  
Because you're special

  
I want to write so much more  
But I'm so bad at words  
And it's honestly summed up very easily  
I'm just so scared to even write it

  
It's dizzying  
It's scary  
It's overwhelming

  
But I'd like to think you'll catch me  
That's what you always do, right?  
Even though it's gonna change everything  
Since it's nothing a friend should feel

  
Beka,  


I love you.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Dear Yura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabeks respond to Yuris poem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hi, I hope this doesn't disappoint haha *sweats nervously*  
> (Also visit my tumblr please! :3 https://audio-vocem-tuam.tumblr.com/)

Dear Yura,  
  
  
I always feared change  
I was used to black and white  
And it was fine  
Even though I knew colours existed  
I was ignorant  
  


I was used to boredom  
And dullness  
It's safe not having to think  
Or to feel  
And to follow paths already made  
I never was one to fight  
  


But then I met you  
And I saw those green eyes of yours  
That pierced though the grey haze  
My world was painted in  
The eyes of a soldier  
And you did not even look at me  
I was nothing special  
  


Suddenly something changed  
And there was something there wasn't before  
The will to fight  
To strive for becoming someone better  
To find a path of my own  
The urge to see  
And to think  
And to feel  
  


I was nothing special  
But I wanted to be  
So that one day you would look at me  
With those eyes of yours  
And that day came  
Followed by many others  
With every look you gave me  
I wanted to be better  
And the grey faded away  
  


And I still fear change  
I still crave consistency  
I still am weak  
But you gave me a taste  
Of what it means to be alive  
That it means to take risks  
And to end something once good  
For something better  
So please  
Let us change

  
  
Yura,  
  
I love you, too.

 

 

 

 


End file.
